Liberty for All!
by TheWordsmith316
Summary: All the countries stopped and stared at Germany with varying states of shock. Except Italy who was mumbling about how much he loved pasta while eating the food. England's expression was beginning to turn grave. What could this mean? America is hiding something. Find out what. America/OC. T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters.

Picture this, a red carpet event that leads to a big ballroom with hallways leading away from the main room containing different rooms. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling, and a buffet table stretches along one side of the room. It's a black tie event. The building is very elegant. Tables placed along the edges of the room so there is enough room for dancing. Now, what could happen here?

All the countries have gathered at the event, the ballroom is filled with music and talking. Germany stands by the buffet table wonderstruck by all the food that is available.

Germany's voice rings out to no one in particular. "What's with all this food? I know all the other countries have to eat but this could fill everyone and have some left over. Who is even throwing this party?"

Italy approaches his friend with a giant plate filled with a mountain of food. "Germany! Have you seen all the food that we can eat?! It's so amazing they have all of my favorite foods, like spaghetti, linguine, penne, ravioli… He didn't realize that he had continued to ramble on.

Germany gave the Italian a slight disapproving look. "Can't you think of anything other than pasta?"

Italy's fast response was to be a bit unexpected. "Of course! I think about how lucky I am to have a good friend like you to share my love of pasta with! His eyes stay shut yet he stares at Germany with a big smile.

Germany lets out a sigh, "Do they have any liverwurst?"

On the other side of the ballroom stands Russia with his slave- I mean, his friend Lithuania

Russia is messing with the collar of his suit. "Hey, Lithuania, do you think I look good in this suit? I'd hate to have come all this way and not look good in it."

Lithuania's voice trembled as he spoke. "You look great in that suit, Russia sir."

Russia's evil glare comes across his face scaring the poor country more. "Lithuania, you wouldn't happen to be patronizing me would you? Cause I'll have you know I'll crush you like a bug if you were."

Lithuania begins to panic and his voice rings out, "Of course not sir! I would never do something like that to you!" He continued to tremble as Russia simply smiled at him.

Outside the beautiful ballroom a cherry red Lamborghini pulled up smoothly from the fast-paced driving from the late attendee. The butterfly doors swung open to have Party In The U.S.A spill out loud enough that it could be heard in the ballroom over the talking and music; yet the only words that could truly be understood was USA and America!

America's shout could be heard just about anywhere at the party. "The HERO has arrived!"

The excited man swung the ballroom doors open, much to the annoyance of all the other countries attending the party. However, one thing they did not expect was a beautiful red-headed woman standing next to America. Hmmm wonder who she could be? Anyways, the lovely woman had green eyes sparkling with amusement at the sight before her. An elegant black dress that was sexy yet modest-ish adorned her slim figure. Wonder who she is and why she's with America, maybe if we stick around we'll find out.

Prussia runs up to America shouting, "The awesome me declares that we must have an AWESOME-OFF!" He then proceed to start pointing at America while laughing wildly.

America looks at the short woman who can barely reach his chin. She just gives him a small smile and a soft nod before walking away while the boys strike different poses in front of a camera so that the people, who aren't even paying attention, can decide who is awesome-er. That is a word isn't it, oh well.

England and France were at one of the tables in the corner holding what could only be liquor in their hands as they bicker at each other, like always. At least this time a brawl hasn't broken out... yet.

The woman had wandered around herself until reaching the gentlemen. Deciding not to be rude, she spoke, "Hello, gentleman, monsieur." She smiles charmingly at the two while being able to pronounce both accents perfectly.

France walks forward and places a hand, which is obviously not holding the drink, under her chin. "Ohhonhon. Why, Madame, are you here alone?"

England, with a very irate look, forcefully pulls France back away from the beautiful lady. "I apologize for his actions Ms. I am England, and this frog is France."

A soft musical laughter met his ears as the red-head lips parted in mirth.

"Do not worry Sir England his actions are nothing new to me, but if you would not mind to pardon me, I think I will head to the buffet table for a drink." She began walking away before they could ask any more questions. "This fancy talk is going to kill me! How does my husband keep up with these people? Though it could be fun to mess with their heads since I do already know them." Her voice murmured to an audience of herself to release the built up tension.

Japan joins the munching Italy and the uncomfortable Germany, who is holding a second plate for the overindulging Italy. Italy sure loves his pasta. The mystery woman gracefully walked over to the trio, but Italy was too busy eating and Germany was too busy scolding Italy to notice.

Japan noticing her first spoke, "Oh hello."

"Konnichiwa." She dips her head slightly to the surprise of Japan. "May I join you Herr?"

Germany looks at her suspiciously. Thoughts zooming by in his head pausing only on one. _How does she know German?_

Italy not noticing the tension his friends had built began waving one hand around with a gigantic smile. "Sure! Do you like pasta?" A sweet musical laugh echoed before she responded.

"Si, I am very favorable to pasta; it is quite delicious." Her thoughts, however, were of a different nature. _I'm going crazy talking to these people! I rather speak like I normally do._ Italy was rambling by this point about pasta...I think… either way he was chewing the poor girl's ear off.

Germany's voice broke through the Italian's rambles. "Er, Frau? Where do you come from?" His look was a very defensive stare at the newcomer.

Japan, agreeing with the German's suspicion voiced his agreement. "Yes. I would like to know this as well."

Italy stops rambling and turns his attention to the current conversation with a gleeful anticipation. "Yes! Where did you come from? I hope it's a place that loves pasta as much as me."

Japan gave his friend an apathetic look. "Why is it that you always talk about pasta?"

America appearing out of nowhere suddenly shouts to the trio, "Sorry dudes!" He then grabs the red-head's, that he arrived with, hand tugging it away from the inquisition.

He spun her till they were dancing to the music, which so happened to be the waltz. I didn't know that America could waltz, learn something new everyday. A soft smile meant only for her spread across his face as he looked down at her. Talk about America being smooth, now seriously, who is this woman?

Her voice brought him out of his nervous state. "So, who won the contest?" She leans her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.  
America's eyes widen as his heart starts to beat slightly faster. "Who do you think?"  
Emerald eyes look up at America and meets his sky-blue eyes. "Well, to be honest I could care less what the others think because you will always be the most awesome person I know; especially since I know some of the things you can do that the others don't." A slow smirk stretch over her face at the redness seeping onto her partner's face.

America's face is completely red by the time he finally manages to stutter a complete sentence out. "W-well what are some of these things you talk about?"

She reached up with her hand to guide America's face down to her level as they danced. Her lips pressed to his ear whispered softly. "Oh, you know exactly the things I am talking about…"

Keeping in time with the music, America spins her and over exaggerates on the dip, recovered from being flustered earlier and leans close to her face. "Then how about I show you these things."

The red-head's cheeks dusted pink by the dip and words. A soft voice barely breathes out, "Lead the way, Mr. Awesome…"

Scandalous! Who is this woman and I'm not sure I want to know what things they're talking about. But anyways, America waltz's them into one of the side rooms by the ballroom… Oh my.

 **Author's note: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the story, but before you click away** ** _WAIT_** **! There is more to this story, and I only know if you want to know the rest by you telling me. Okay? So review because I need all the help I can get! Anyways, thanks and round of applause to my friend who helped me write this! Bye Bye! *Clapping hands with dramatic waves and bows*  
John 3:16 **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my character etc etc

Continue!

You would think they were the main event by the way all the other countries were looking at them. Though Germany was really looking at them, especially that woman, I wonder what he sees. Perhaps it was the gold and shiny ring on her left hand? By this point England and France had migrated over to the buffet table where Japan, Germany, and the still eating Italy stood. Germany lost in thought didn't see their approach, but it was noticed by Japan. Germany really has lost his edge hasn't he?

France was the first to speak."Monsieur Germany what are you looking at so hard? I know the woman is beautiful, but are there not other beautiful things you can search out?" Slowly he sipped the drink that was still in his hand.  
England with a shiver agreed with the Frenchman. "Yes, what is so special about the idiot dancing with the woman he brought to the party?" He gave the German an inquisitive glance since Germany's eyes have yet to leave the couple.  
Germany's voice was quiet as if he was speaking to himself, but the others heard. "I could have sworn I saw a ring on her left hand."

All the countries stopped and stared at Germany with varying states of shock. Except Italy who was mumbling about how much he loved pasta while eating the food. England's expression was beginning to turn grave. What could this mean?

England looked at Germany with a very serious expression that only he had mastered. "Are you sure Germany? You know what this could mean."  
"What could it mean Mister England?" Italy stopped eating long enough to catch up on the conversation that was unfolding before him.  
France's voice was calm, "Why America is helping that woman have an affair, of course."  
Italy's face turned blue with shock yet he still had enough breath to shout at the others. "No! Mister America would never do that! There must be another reason!"  
"I must agree with Italy. There is no way America will have an affair with someone." Japan remained neutral through this.  
England puffed up at the refusal from the two countries. "Well, we can find out for sure if we go ask them! Does anyone know where they went?" All the countries turned to Germany as England spoke.  
Germany sighing and nodded. "Follow me. They went to one of the side rooms."  
"Oh honhonhon. Are we sure we want to find them now?" France winced after England hit him and marched off after Germany tugging him behind the bushy-eyebrow Brit.

All the countries have gathered outside of the room America and this mysterious woman went into. What will they find? Do they really want to know? Why is France acting like this is a field day for him? He does still have his clothes on right?All the countries have gathered by the door, wonder which one of them is going to open the door…

France tried to shoo the nosy countries, mainly England, away. "I say we should just let them have their alone time and-" England hits France to shut him up.  
England's cheeks dusted, "Of course we're not going to do that! If America is… you know… we can't allow them to continue!  
France gave England a entertained look. "Well if you're so worried about it why don't you open the door?"  
"Well… I just… I-" England is cut off by the sound of a door being slammed open  
Italy cried and clung to the red faced American. "AMERICA! I HEARD SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS, TELL ME THEY'RE NOT TRUE! THEY SAY YOU'RE HELPING THIS BEAUTIFUL WOMAN HAVE AN AFFAIR!"  
America caught off guard let out a huff of air, "ITALY! You can't just barge-"  
England cut America off and grabbed Italy. "NO! We'll be the ones to tell YOU what you can and can't do!"  
France held a mischievous grin. "Couldn't you just have waited to take her home, America?"  
England looked ready to kill France. "Don't encourage such behavior!"  
Germany not really wanting to comment, but deciding the conversation needed to get back on track, looked to America's disheveled appearance. "I don't normally agree much with England but I do agree with him on this one, it's just wrong to be having an affair."  
America, finally catching on to the conversation, face contorted to confusion. "What? An affair?"  
England's body not able to take much more, let off some steam by yelling at the unsuspecting country in front of him. "Yes, you twat!" AN AFFAIR! Don't you understand the situation that you are in?"  
France nodded to the boy he knew, "The cat is out of the bag, no use in playing dumb, Monsieur America."  
Italy, who was now clinging to someone else, cried, "AMERICA! WHY?! IT'S ALMOST LIKE I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE! NEXT THING YOU'RE GOING TO SAY THAT YOU DON'T LIKE PASTA!"  
Japan speaking with the most frustration most of the countries there heard him ever have, chided the crying country. "Italy, don't you understand the situation? It's not the time to be talking about pasta."

Hmm? Who is that that entered the room? I don't recognize him.

Canada in a near inaudible whisper, "Stop arguing guys! It's not what it looks like!"  
America was becoming quite angry with his friends. "Yeah! Why don't you guys listen to Canada for once!"  
England glared at the nation. "Stop spitting out nonsense to get out of- AHHH CANADA! How long have you been here?"  
Canada's voice quietens as he disappears. "I've been here…"  
Germany's expression became very stern and was almost as good as England. "America… I have half a mind to beat you to punish you for what you are doing. I thought you were better than this."  
"You guys aren't even giving me a chance to speak… You didn't even bother listening to Canada..." The bright-eyed nation was becoming dispirited by the others' lack of cooperation.  
England roared, "THERE IS LITTLE FOR YOU TO EXPLAIN! We have to reprimand you and make sure we put you on the right track again! No little brother of mine is going to act this way!"  
France, not making the situation decided to put in his two cents. "And if you do act this way you should definitely not do it with England around, such a spoil sport."  
England turned to the blonde. "What did I say about encouraging him?!"  
America barely whispered, "But guys, it's not an affair."  
England turned back to the younger nation after finishing throwing punches at France. "Enough! I will not listen to any excuse that you tell me!"

Oh, there's a sight for sore eyes. It's America's longtime Frenemy, Mexico came walking down the hallway to find out what all the commotion was about.

Mexico, catching on pretty quickly, tried to help his frenemy. "Calm down muchachos, like my friend Canada said earlier, it's not what it looks like."  
France had a far away look on his face. "Oh? Was Canada here?"  
Canada fades in, in less than a whisper he says, "Yes! I've been here the..." Then faded out.  
England turned his accusatory eyes towards the newly joined country. "You knew about this Mexico? I thought better about you!"  
Mexico, not liking the insult, cut out a cold response. "Yes, I've known about this and you would too if you cared to actually spend time with your little hermano that you claim to care so much about."  
"How dare yo-" However, before England could finish Mexico cut him off.  
"Regardless if you believe me or not, can you all at least calm down?"  
France, again not helping, grinned into his words. "Well i've been calm this whole time."  
"I haven't the foggiest of what you're talking about, i've been calm." The Brit had his arms crossed not looking at any of the ones gathered.  
Japan deadpanned, "You weren't calm England, Italy was more calm than you."  
Germany nodded to agree with his friend.  
England's face dusted into another color once again while his words became quick and hard to hear. "Whatever, you act like I was overreacting or something."

Oh poor England, I don't think he likes people seeing that he cares about America. At this point the beautiful woman who was behind America listening to the unfolding conversation leaves his side.

She smiled as if she had heard nothing and gave a forced farewell. "Well this was an eventful night. I am pleased to have met you all, but I must head home, so if you would excuse me."  
Mexico linked his arm with hers before speaking directly to the others. "I'll walk you to the door, make sure los hombres don't bother you on your way out."  
Her lips turned into a genuine smile. "Thank you Mexico, I appreciate it."

As Mexico walks with the mystery woman, the crowd in and outside the room thins out. Only England and America are left, do I sense melodrama?

England, calmest he has been all night, "America, why did you bring that harlot?"  
America who was holding his anger back became furious. "She's not a harlot, you got that!" Taking a deep breath, so he could continue more calmly. "You would know who she was if you had actually shown up."  
England for once was confused. "Shown up? Shown up to what?"  
America eye's held a far away look, "You know, I was really happy that day. And I was hoping to share that with everyone… especially my big bro."  
"What are you-" England tried to question him, but was given no chance.  
"I understand why no one else showed up, but I had expected at least you to show up. I thought you would have gotten better about actually coming and visiting than back then. I mean even Mexico showed up; me and him aren't exactly the bestest of friends but he still showed."  
Frustrated the Englishman tried again, "America… I have no idea-"  
America who usually was so dumbly bright held a down casted shadow. "It doesn't matter. I'll see you later."

America pushes up away from the wall he had lent on as he spoke to England, and walks out the room leaving a poor, confused and guilt stricken England in the room all by his lonesome. But what was all that about?

 **A/N: Well chapter 2 is up! Thank you so much for reading! Thank you especially to Aph Native America, pastaaddict, and ElricGurl the Hetalian for reviewing! If you want more or have any suggestions let me know please! Also, thanks again to my friend who helped write this! *round of applause* Thanks for reading! Bye Bye!  
John 3:16  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character etc etc..

 _(words words words): telepathic communicxation_

America stayed at the party surprisingly, but he stayed in a corner by himself, though every now and then a person would fade into existence beside him. I feel like I should know who this person is…

Mexico walked over to where the twins were at. America seemed to brighten only slightly at his approach. Wonder what he was doing over there?

America gave Mexico a tired smile. "Hey dude… She get out safely?"

Mexico looked at his fremeny. "Si, no one dared to bother us. She didn't seem bothered by the situation, America so don't look so down."

Canada starts to fade in and speaks lowly, "I can't believe they thought you were having an affair…."

America's lips pulled into a big fake grin. "Tell me about it dudes! Anyways did she take the hero's car?" Directing his question to Mexico who was next to him.

Mexico shrugged his shoulders as if unsure what to do. "No, she took a taxi. I tried to get her to take one of our cars, but she wouldn't."

America lets out a genuine laugh. "Okay dude. Thanks for everything man!" A hand hit Mexico on the back, but it was gentlier than it appeared.

Canada gave his twin a concerned look. "America...what will she do?" Surprisingly he hasn't disappeared yet.

America gave a thoughtful expression before answering with a shrug. "She will more than likely ditch the dress and take off the makeup before stealing my clothes and go to bed… Unless the kids think she seems down and plan revenge. So, I don't know bro."

"You know she's not the type to seem down, especially not around los chamacitos." Mexico gave America a side look.

America nodded. "Yeah, you're right man. Though I have no idea what that last part means but still." He then let out tired laugh. "I think I'll head back home guys, thanks for everything you've done." The usually bright nation gave both Canada and Mexico a hug then turned to leave.

As America leaves he doesn't leave in any grand ceremonious way. He simply opened the door and walked out. This is extremely out of character for America… the whole affair fiasco got him really down…

Canada quietly looked to his neighbor. "You think he'll be okay, Mexico? I've never seen him so down."

Mexico snorted at the thought. "He'll be fine, compadre. He's been through worse."

Canada's voice was softly firm as he shook his head. "But he seemed pretty upset about England…"

Mexico gave the Canadian a soft look. "Wouldn't you be?"

Canada looked down to his arms where surprisingly his bear wasn't. "Guess you're right."

England, who seemed to have put the weird chat with America behind him, stomped his was to the two countries. "You there! Where has my little brother gone off to?"

Mexico's glare to England could have spawned daggers. "If you ask me, you don't deserve to call him your hermanito."

England's expression changed into a shocked rage. "What did you-"

Canada started shaking and tried to reprimand his friend. "Mexico! You can't say that…"

Mexico did not hear the soft spoken nation. "I may not like señor America very much, but at least I have enough respect for him to show up-"

"You guys keep saying 'show up' what does that mean? Show up to what?" England was now enraged, but not by the comment. He wanted to know what was so bloody important that he missed.

Mexico practically sneered in the Brit's direction. "If you really want to find out, why not go ask America?"

Mexico then leaves with what appears to be a ghostly figure. England seems to be furious but still a bit more guilt stricken than earlier, things are getting interesting.

England almost looked broken. "What on Earth are they talking about?"

"Honhon...Why don't we follow him if you are so interested?" France had managed to sneak up behind England.

England not even caring answered the blonde behind him. "How are we supposed to do that you-"

"Because I saw where he went…."

Italy, who had overheard the conversation, wanted to join the fun. "Oh can we come too?! And perhaps it will lead to more pasta!"

Italy also managed to drag Germany with him and Japan just followed. There goes the infamous trio.

England ignored Italy's question to fight with the frog because he just had too. "Why you bloody-"

France enjoying England's discomfort smirked. "Ohhonhon. If you keep calling me names we will never catch up to America.." He jingled his car keys in front of England's face, which was red from anger.

"FINE!" England marched off in a random direction away from France who was shaking from silent laughter.

France starts walking to the doors that led to the parking lot. "England. It's this way." England marches behind him with Italy, Germany, and Japan follow behind them.

Germany shifted uncomfortably next to the Italian. "Italy I don't think we should go we weren't invited."

"Well, they didn't say we couldn't go!" Italy cheerfully skips after England and France with Germany and Japan trailing behind unsure.

My, this will be interesting. Where would America be going at this late hour? Will the nations be able to successfully trail him without notice? What happened to the woman from earlier? Oh, look at that they all drove off heading in the direction of America's house, the big one that is like a mansion. Why does he need so much space anyways?

Arriving at his house America went ahead inside while the other nations snooped around till they found a window they could look through. What will they see I wonder?

The woman from earlier exited from the stairs into whatever room they were looking into. She seemed to be wearing clothes that were too big for her, almost as if they were meant for a man and not a woman… Are those America's clothes?

The woman sleepily rubs her eye. "You're home early… Why'd you leave the party?" She walked forward into America's open arms and laid her head on his chest.

America lays his head on hers as he spoke. "I didn't feel like staying without you…"

She slowly lifting her head forcing America to look her in the eyes. "America I do not care what they think about me and you shouldn't either. So, don't be so down casted. Where's my hero's smile hmm?" She gave him a gentle smile before she yawned.

Giving a small laugh, America picked her up bridal style and smiled down at her. "Let's go to bed. Someone seems to be very sleepy." He began to walk up the stairs she had wandered down from.

The nations stared in horror till one of them decided to do something. Wonder how this will play out? Let's find out! Wait, isn't that Italy behind America? How did he get in the house and what is he doing? America will know that he is being spied on!

Italy was mumbling very quietly behind America in his chibi form while hanging off a piece of furniture. "Hello! Do you guys like pasta? I like pasta and I was wondering if you guys like pasta? Pasta is amazing!.." Italy continued his rant about pasta without paying attention to the couple.

America stopped walking up the stairs for a moment; he had only made it up two steps. "Do you hear something?" A quiet breath was the only response he got. He continued his walk up the stairs deciding it wasn't worth his attention for the moment.

Germany, England, France were waving hands while whisper-shouting to the Italian. "Italy! Get back here! What are you doing? Italy stop!"

England then turned on the innocent German who questioned coming in the first place. "This is your fault Germany! You shouldn't have brought Italy!"

Germany silently agreed they shouldn't have came, but wanted to defend his friend. "It is not my fault! You shouldn't be so nosy about America!"

"I thought you said you agreed with England, no?" France watched the smoke appear out of England's ears.

England turned to the Frenchman. "France stay out of this! He probably learnt this from you!"

"Why, how dare you-" The blue eyed nation's smile became a tight frown.

Germany had enough of the two. All they ever did was fight. Did they forget Italy was still in America's house? "Both of you shut up! Italy is still in the house!"

Finally seeing the commotion, Italy runs towards their window and busts through it. "Don't be upsetti have some spaghetti!" Italy grinned and magically pulled out a plate of pasta.

Germany stared at his friend for a moment before the scolding commenced. "Italy! Don't do that, it is very dangerous!"

England acted as if he wasn't about to get in a fist fight with France. "Germany is right Italy, what if America had saw you?"

"I just wanted to know if they liked pasta! Also, I saw something while I was in there!"

"What did you see Italy?" France had a curious expression, but still held a hand in a fist near England's head.

"Well, I went to their kitchen and they have so much pasta! Enough pasta to last a lifetime, and it is different types too!" Germany comes up behind Italy and hits him.

Germany held a irate stance. "We thought you saw something important dummkopf, not pasta!"

"Oww… Germany, but I did see something…" Italy was rubbing the back of his head.

Japan decided to make his presence known for the first time. "What did you see Italy?"

"America had a ring on his hand like that woman had on hers…"

The countries stared at Italy. I think France is going blue and is England past out on the ground? Germany seems to be frozen. Japan actually showed shock and Italy just looked at them in confusion.

Italy's chipper voice was quiet for once. "Was it something I said?"

Japan slowly spoke as if what he thought couldn't be true. "America is..?"

"This can't be! I'm going to march up there and ask the idiot what the bloody…" England's voice faded off as he climbed through the window and up the stairs that America had went some time ago.

Germany shouted as he went through the window following his comrade. "Italy wait!"

Italy had followed England through the window, which had Germany after him with Japan following leaving France, who dashed inside after he realized everyone had left him.

It sounds like a zoo was stampeding on the stairs. As it turns out, our zoo is actually England, who is mumbling swears under his breath, Italy, saying something about pasta, Germany, telling Italy to be quiet, Japan, the only one actually being quiet, and France, who is laughing like a madman. How America is sleeping through this? I have no idea, but let's watch what happens.

England stomps to a door that's trim was the American flag before slamming it open. Looks like a bedroom. I guess we found where America sleeps!

England cried, "You are going to tell us what the bloody-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, England was slammed against the wall next to the open door where the other countries were. His arm was twisted painfully behind him while his head was being held tightly against the wall. America had jumped out of the bed flailing his arms around till finally landing in a sloppy karate kid pose, the crane. So, who was holding England?

"Dude what are you doing here?" America relaxed his pose after noticing it was England among others.

England swears under his breath before he shouted for help. "Bloody- Get over here and help me!"

A feminine voice rings out catching the attention of everyone. "Ah, sorry, but what are all of you doing here?" She noticed the countries huddling in the doorway.

"England was curious as to where you were going America, so we followed you to see if you would go to her house." France pointed to the woman who tiredly went and leaned against America.

England was now free and embarrassed. "Don't you dare blame this on me you frog! We all wanted to know what was going on!" He starts strangling France who was laughing.

Germany stared with a sense of deja vu. "Would you two stop that!" England and France stop fighting. "Why are you in America's house?!" Germany gestures to the woman who looked half asleep until he yelled.

Italy somehow appeared in America and the girl's faces. "Ahh! Germany is scary when he yells… but he is really nice so don't be afraid!"

Japan looks to his friend that was the center of attention. "What is going on here America? Who is the woman at your side?" His expression was curious yet neutral at the same time.

"Is she your lover?" France wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

America was turning red in the face from anger and embarrassment. He left the party to get away from this and it followed him home into their bedroom. He just doesn't seem too happy today. Also, he looks like he is about to punch the lights out of everyone in that room, but so long as it's them and not me.

The tired red-head placed her hand on America's arm. ( _America let's just tell them about me, but not about you-know-whos.)_

America looks down at her unsure. ( _What if they hurt you to get to me?)_ The countries began bickering again while they silently conversed.

She gave America an amused look. ( _With the way they are fighting I doubt they would even think of that, and besides I can protect myself and you know it. Besides, if they kidnap me then you will come save me like the hero you are.)_

America gave a slow nod to the red head then turned to the nations who were all fighting again. "Dudes… not in our bedroom…. You know how hard it is to clean up after a brawl?"

All the countries stopped fighting and looked at America. Clearing his voice America smiled his usual grin.

"The hero would like to present to you Liberty Jones!"

The now named female gave a tired smile. "Yo.. I'd say it's a pleasure, but I've already met all of you and you woke us up…"

 _(What's goin' on?...)_

America & Liberty quickly respond to diminish the chance of curiosity. ( _Nothing just the countries busting into the house.. Go back to bed… Sleep tight!)_

England was on the floor because he fainted again. Second time tonight.. Is that healthy? France was staring at the couple as if he was on something. Japan started writing something in a notepad. Italy was grinning not really paying any attention to what was going on, and Germany had a mixed expression of shock and confusion. I have a picture of it because it is so funny. Want one?

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read and/or commented! It truly mean a lot to me! Also, thanks to my friend who helped with writing this. *Applause* If you have any suggestions please tell me! The intro is coming to an end and some random one-shots might appear okay? Well, bye bye! Also, sorry for such a long chapter!  
John 3:16**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters etc etc..

It took some time, but the couple finally got the countries out of their bedroom and into the living room. Which so happened to have an open window. England was finally awake and the others seemed to be able to have complete thoughts now. This is going to be interesting.

Liberty glanced over the nations. Well, at least their faces weren't purple any more. "How about I go call a taxi or something?"

"Oh no need Madame, I drove here." France held a charming smile now, but he still looked a bit in shock. Oh well, at least he didn't pass out like England.

"Uh dude, do you mean the car that is smoking in the driveway?" America had caught a shadow move, but didn't speak on it.

"IT'S WHAT?" France struggled to see his precious car blowing out billows of smoke. With a sob he looked to the redhead who held an uncomfortable posture.

"Ve.. I'm sorry your car isn't working France. If you like, I could make something to make you feel better!" The Italian was brightly smiling at everyone. Boy, he recovered quickly from everything.

"I'll..uh.. Go call a cab.. Or several…." Liberty shuffled out of the room quickly and to another part of the house as if she were looking for someone.

"Hey, dude don't worry the hero can fix your car!" America's bright voice echoed in the room they were in.

America held a plastered smile, and was about to speak again before an angry Brit interrupted him. Poor England.

England looked to the others in frustration. "You git, how could you marry someone?! Does she know what you are? America I'm glad you are happy, really I am, but what happens once she...you know…" The frustrated Englishman looked more uncomfortable now than ever. Hadn't he raised America with better sense? Where did he go wrong?

The others looked down in unease. America's cheeks dusted red. "Dude! Of course, she knows! I'm not going to lie to my wife. And she isn't going to die." His voice was calm, but stressed.

"America, every human dies one day." France struggled with saying this as unshed tears hid in his eyes. His charming grin had fallen away to a mournful glance.

"It's true America, no one lasts forever. Not even us." Italy was no longer smiling his usual bright grin.

The rest mumbled their agreement wondering how the American could forget something so obvious.

"So, the cab will be here in about an hour...Is everything alright?" All eyes turned onto the woman with sadness buried in them. What had she walked into?

"Dudes!" America held a frown trying to gain their attention away from his wife who was shifting on her feet. "She isn't going to die!"

"America, I know you understand this concept." Japan's eyes held bright blue that were sparking with agitation.

"Uh...he's right you know." All eyes turned once again to Liberty as she walked across the room to where her husband was sitting. "I mean of course I can, you know go, but that would be very hard and no physical damage could do it. Unless it was truly drastic."

"What are you?" The German who spoke bore his eyes into her skull as if to figure out every thought. If she isn't human that what is she? An alien like Tony perhaps.

A silence stretched its arms over the room. Oops! A pin dropped, and man it was loud! The couple stared into each other's eyes before a breath was drawn by the female.

"Well, I tried to become a nation, but I failed pretty hard at doing so." A grimace appeared on her face.

"You know I couldn't let you become a nation." America's voice held sorrow, but resolute.

"Oh, I know, and I'm quite glad on how things turned out. After all, I did get a husband who is the hero." A playful grin appeared as she leaned down and whispered into America's ear.

His laugh startled the countries. "So, you see dudes, she won't die."

"Then who are you?" England's voice was calm, but was going towards hysterics.

She sighed while looking at the others wondering what their reactions would be. "You know, I met some of the countries of Europe already, but that was a long time ago. I believe you were one England. You probably remember me with blonde hair though." A far away look was held in her eyes as she remembered her life before.

The other countries stared at her. No one obviously could recognize her despite her saying she had blonde hair before. America shifted almost as if blocking her from them.

"I was the Confederacy." Her green eyes peered at the others bracing herself for anything.

They were silent. The one who harmed America so much back then is his wife? How? When did she come into existence? Shouldn't she have faded since America won?

"How are you alive?" Italy's cry interrupted the thoughts of the rest.

She looked down avoiding their gaze. "Though, I lost, the south still holds a very strong pride that keeps me here. Also, every time the nation begins to fall apart I get stronger." Her voice whimpered through her words. America's hand reached for hers and squeezed it to let her know he was there.

"Yeah dudes. Basically she was around before the war started because of the divide, and though I won, the south is still prideful and there is not a divide, but the cultures are different enough to keep her here and not disappear." America held a thoughtful, but guarded face.

"How could you marry her?" England's voice broke from the memories.

"She didn't want the war."

"I didn't want the war."

The couple had spoken at the same time. The other nations eyes grew bigger. She was the south didn't she want war? Well, no one wants war, but what?

"I didn't agree with what they were doing, but when do we ever get a choice with what the people do? I tried to help America as much as possible, but he was hurting the south and I couldn't let that happen either. So we went to war. It wasn't...a happy time." She held eyes with the others knowing they would understand at least something she said.

"You said you used to have blonde hair...Liberty. Why is it red now?" France had taken a stroll through memory lane, and vaguely pulled a woman out of his memories that he thought could have been her.

"America isn't the only one who feels the pain of the country." Her voice was haunting. "After the war my hair turned from blonde to red for the blood that was spilt. It wasn't pleasant."

America shivered at the memory. It was creepy. Almost like the horror movies he loves watching despite them giving him nightmares.

Silence stretched over the room once again. It was a lot to take in I guess. Suddenly Liberty jumped up with excitement in her green eyes. She ran into the kitchen that could partially be seen from the living room. Coming back she held a plate.

"So, since we had such a dark discussion, and everyone looks a bit depressed. Why not have a cookie?" She smiled with such childish innocence that the other countries almost melted.

Italy grabbed a cookie first. "Mmmm this is good!" He slipped into his chibi form while munching on the cookie.

A hand slowly reached out and took a small bite. "Yes, Italy is correct." Japan held a pleased smile as he nudged Germany to take one.

Germany looking about, reached and grabbed the awaiting cookie. "Ja, this is good!" His eyes lit up and he listened to Italy who began excitedly talking to him and Japan about the cookie.

France quickly snatched a cookie after hearing the praise. His eyes comically widened. "This is amazing! You must tell me how to make it!"

England reached slowly and kept his eyes on Liberty. "You love him right?" He barely whispered so only Liberty could hear. She nodded in response. He sighed and grabbed the cookie nodding to say it was agreeable to his taste.

America tried to grab a cookie, but Liberty pulled the plate out of his reached. He pouted at her, and she just smiled at him innocently. The others watched with interest. America reached for the cookies again, and she moved them again. He then smiled at her with a playful predatory grin. He grabbed her and began moving his fingers along her sides. She threw her head back, and her laughter musically leapt out of her mouth like an orchestra. She handed the cookies to her husband.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Oi, I was called here to pick some people up! Where are these people? They ghosts or sumethin?" The voice was heard through the open window. The taxi was here.

"Well, I guess it's time for everyone to go. I hope this hasn't changed anything." Liberty looked meek and vulnerable to the others as she said her goodbye.

"Of course it doesn't." England gave her a small smile. Aw he really does like her. "Though, why didn't I get an invitation to the wedding?" His furry brows furrowed at the thought.

Confusion flickered over the couple. "Dude, we sent you one, but your boss said you were busy and couldn't come. Didn't you know?"

The Brit stared. "No I didn't know! Or else I would've come!" He gave a sheepish expression before walking out the door mumbling about idiots and Americans.

France waved them adieu, but before he ran after England to tease him. Before he left he kissed Liberty's hand then was out the door.

Italy ran forwards and hugged the two. "I'm glad you're not having an affair Mr. America, and we should have pasta sometime Liberty!" He ran out the door with a grin, and some cookies waving in his hands. When did he get those?

Germany ran after his friend and gave a quick goodbye to the couple.

Japan gave a short bow then walked after his allies.

The couple stared at the taxi driver and countries. It was a sight. The driver was yelling at the countries while England and France were fighting. As they finally drove out of sight Liberty turned to her husband.

"Are you going to fix the car?" A small laugh hid behind her words.

"Yeah, though next time they are fixing what they broke." America shook his head before closing the door and window and headed upstairs following his wife. It was a good thing they forgot to turn on the alarm tonight or else things would have gotten even more hectic.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Also, thanks for those who have commented! There is more, but this is basically the end of the introduction. So, if it skips a little** **don't** **panic! Anyways, comment for anything you feel like! Thanks to my friend who helped write this! *Applause* Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	5. Chapter 5: Random Story

Disclaimer: I only own my character etc etc.

(words) Sign Language

Google Translate- votre femme est ici - your wife is here (really sorry, I don't know French so please excuse me if it's not right.)

The World Meeting

Who is that in the corner? The person looks very familiar… I bet there is a story behind this!

Fingers flew over the touch screen keyboard, it seems they are texting someone on a phone. 'Thanks guys for the disguise so I can sneak into the meeting without your dad knowing! Now I'm going into radio silence so unless there is an emergency don't contact me, and you know who is in charge; since it was your name drawn out the hat.'

All the countries began to file into the room without taking notice of the person in the corner. They are all very oblivious it seems. That or the person is invisible.

"Is everyone here so we can start the meeting?" Germany is standing in his spot in front of his chair. Nothing is unusual yet.

"Germany! Germany! I'm here!" Italy was waving his hand enthusiastically at the German who was seated near him.

The stranger in the corner giggled quietly at the energetic Italian trying not to draw attention. Is that person a country?

Japan looks to the empty chair though he was seated next to Italy. "We are all here except for America."

England gave an irritated huff. "Yes where is the idiot anyways?"

"It doesn't matter. He is late so we will start the meeting." Germany had tried to catch the attention of the countries.

China smirked to his neighbors. "America is so lazy and stupid he probably can't even read the time."

Laughter erupted from the other countries at the insults, but hey what is that stranger doing? They look irritated. I wonder why and also who is Russia sitting on because they look exactly the same! Could it be that this person has an identical twin! How did they get in here anyways? Not like I really care, but I'm interested to see if the stranger in the corner blows up because their face is really red at the moment.

Loud thumping is heard before the meeting doors are slammed open to reveal America standing there with a McDonald's bag in hand. "HEY! The Hero is here so we can start the meeting!"

Germany stood with a stern face at the American. Slamming his hands on the table he shout at America. "The meeting has already started so sit down!"

"Ah, chill out dude. I'm going to my seat!" Slurping his coke loudly he sits next to England and Canada, but Russia is sitting on Canada. "Ah dude Russia! Where is Canada?"

England gives his former colony an irritated look. "Shut up you bloody idiot! And stop slurping you twit!" Enlgand's hand reaches out and snatches America's drink out of his hands along with the McDonald's bag. "Do you want to get fat? You should stop eating this stupid grease you call food!"

America threw his hands up in a peace gesture, but kept his eyes on his food. "Dude Iggy, I was just asking where Canada is."

Russia laughed which caused America to glare at him until he moved revealing Canada shaking underneath.

"Dude Canada you okay?" America sits next to him while keeping his eyes on the McDonald's bag that England stole from him.

China gives the western a heated glare before barking out at him. "You immature fool stop talking to the air so we can start this meeting!"

America glanced to the Chinese male shouting at him. "Dude I'm not talking to the air I'm talking to Canada!"

"America be quiet, you are acting very childish." England must not be in a good mood today.

Canada's voice could barely be heard over the squabble that is about to happen. "Maple. I wouldn't talk to America like that today."

Canada's voice went unnoticed, but Canada apparently had noticed the stranger in the corner who looked like him. I think Canada knows who it is. Should we ask who it is then?

Canada quickly moved his hands about spelling out words that only those through learning could do. Sign Language. (What are you doing here?)  
The stranger's hands quickly formed a response. (I was curious about what happened in the meetings and don't draw attention to yourself!)  
Canada gave a withered look. (Funny. Does America know you are here?)  
The stranger responded with a grin. (Love you bro. And what would you say if he doesn't?)  
(Maple. He doesn't, does he?)  
A sheepish shrug with quick movements were his answer. (Are all the meetings this...chaotic? Oh and someones wanted to pass on the message that they miss you! They want to know when you are coming over again with everyone?)  
Canada was only quick enough to sign one last word before being interrupted. (Maple.)

Canada stopped signing when a notebook was roughly shoved onto his spot of the table. It was from America. Let's see how, wait who is he again? Anyways let's see if he tells America about the stranger.

Dude who are you signing too?_

Uhh… I don't know what you are talking about...Maple.._

Dude you know that I know you are lying._

It's not my place to say anything...but if you must know… votre femme est ici.

Dude what?_

"America pay attention to the presentation and stop passing notes!" Germany's eyes had caught the series of movements from the twins.

"Ah sorry Germany!" America moved to an apologetic gesture, but was stopped by the next comment.

Russia's laugh echoed in the room. "Perhaps America is too stupid to pay attention. We should kick him out. Da?"

America's smile quickly turned. "Dude that was uncalled for!"

"No don't kick America out he is my friend and he likes pasta!" Italy's cries were largely ignored by most expect his closest friends.

Japan was the one to answer him, "America isn't going to get kicked out Italy."

"Yay!" The Italian then tuned out to the argument, and began daydreaming.

"Ohonhon. Looks like the meeting has gone out of hand again." France had managed to move over to where England was seated and poking at the Brit.

England mostly ignoring France expect for a hit here and there glared at the former colony. "Yes, and it's your fault you twit!" England irritated stood up and pointed at America.

America once again adopted a defensive position. "Look dude this isn't my fault!"

England moving over to the American started shouting while swatting at France. "Yes it is. If you only acted like the gentleman I taught you to be and not this then maybe you wouldn't cause so much problems!"

A clear voice cut through the chaos. "That's enough!"

The room filled with silence as the countries looked for who shouted. Hey it's the stranger in the corner! The person stood at the end of the table and whoever it was appeared really angry.

"I thought better of all of you! How dare you insult one of your own so viciously!" The mystery person had moved to the table on to slam their hands onto the table to continue shouting at the other nations.  
"Maple." Canada began to shrink in his chair. He knew what this person was capable of.  
Mexico now squinting whispers to himself in astonishment. "Señora?" He then begins to laugh at the situation that is about to occur.  
Germany glared at the newcomer. Slowly standing up, he spoke directly to the stranger. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"  
A sarcastic laugh could be heard. "You don't even recognize the person I'm dressed as. That is really sad you know?"  
America is discretely looking in between Canada, who is beside him, and the person at the end of the table, who looks exactly like Canada. "Oh-"  
England, who already had many buttons being pushed, finally started shower anger. "How dare you insinuate that we don't know who you are dressed as!"  
"Then what's the name of the person I'm dressed as? Hmm? Any takers?" Hands flew in the air to emphasize.  
France looked carefully at the person before flipping his hair with his hand and responding, "Why are you not dressed as Canada?"\  
"I'm glad at least one of his caretakers knows." A soft smile flittered across their face.  
Japan kept his neutral expression as if he wasn't surprised by this. "That does not explain who you are or why you are here?"  
China, not really caring, but wanting to be heard called out as well. "Yes. Just who are you, aru?!"  
"Why should I tell you? Just so you can insult me as well?!" The stranger's face was becoming red from anger.  
England momentarily forgetting the earlier circumstances shouted at the person near him. "Now just wait one moment, we haven't insulted a single person here!"  
That was it. "You haven't-haven't…. YOU HAVEN'T INSULTED A SINGLE PERSON?! THEN WHAT WAS I HEARING BEING DIRECTED AT YOUR SO CALLED YOUNGER BROTHER AMERICA?!"  
England's voice rose to match. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING!"  
"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" The voice rose a couple octaves.

The stranger and England were getting closer and closer to each other. They looked ready to fight! France and Mexico were laughing at the exchange in the background, which wasn't helping anything. Wait, America is strangely silent. I wonder what he is thinking? America walks over to where the stranger was at and gave them a hug?! What is going on?

"It's okay, the Hero can take it." His arms are still wrapped around the stranger.

"It's not okay! No one should have to take that even if it's for everyone else's wellfare. It's not fair." The stranger buried their head into America's chest.

America lowly repeated, "It's not fair. It's not fair." into her ear. He moved one hand to pat the top of the person's head.

England points to the person America is holding after gaining his composure. "America who is this?!"

"Sorry for shouting at you earlier England...It wasn't right of anyone to insult America like that, but I shouldn't have shouted at anyone either…" The stranger reached up and pulled off glasses and a wig to show vibrant red hair and purple eyes. "You will have to forgive the eyes, colored contacts and all that."

Italy deciding to tune back in turned to Germany who was still at his side. "Who's that Germany?"

Germany gave Italy a look before glancing at the female. "It's Liberty."

"Liberty? HI Liberty! How are you today?" Italy waved at the red-head.

A soft chuckle slips past her lips. "I'm fine Italy."

"Ah, Liberty, you did not explain why you are here?" Japan showed no change to the fact that the female companion of America was in the meeting.

Germany also curious to this asked as well. "Ah, yes why are you here? And how did you get in here anyway?"

"I wanted to see what the meetings were like since America never spoke about them, but now that I have seen them I wish I hadn't. You guys are very rude." A grimace appear on her face.

France not liking anyone to look sad, smiled to the red-head. "Don't grimace Madame, it doesn't look good on a lady as beautiful as yourself!"

England became flustered before hitting the man who had spoken. "Don't flirt with the git's wife you frog!"

Oh. It looks like another fight has broken out among the nations. I think I just saw Italy fly across the table, and Germany jump after him. Is that Romano, cough South Italy cough, going to attack Germany? Ah look! Spain is running after him! Well that's enough for today….Draw a circle that's the Earth! Draw a circle...yeah I'm out! Bye!

To be continued….Maybe!

 **A/N: I am so sorry! It's really not the best, but it is just a filler before other things happen you know? I hope it was okay.. Thanks for reading though! And thanks for the comments! If there are any suggestions of what you would like to see or anything needing to be changed let me know! Oh, round of applause to my friend who helps *clapping* and I must bid farewell. Bye Bye!  
John 3:16**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and nothing else. Etc etc

( _words)_ Telepathy

Everyone was inside of the entrance of America's house, and a sound caught the attention of all.

 _Click_

Well. It looks like the nations are in a predicament now. A bunch of guns are pointed at them, and they don't even know why. Guess they have more enemies than they think they do. Oh-oh!

Hi! Let me explain the situation a bit. The nations (England, France, Canada, Mexico, Spain, Romano[South Italy], Italy, Germany, Japan, Russia, and Prussia) barged in America's lawn right as he was about to leave (He was saying goodbye to Liberty). Well, since they are like a stampede, everyone fell into the house whose door had mysteriously opened. Now, all the nations are facing a bunch of kids who are pointing guns at them. Also, their escape has disappeared so they are trapped. Pay attention now. I don't want to miss anything!

A teenage boy speaks from the group. He looked like culture from everywhere just met in one spot. A cap with was red with two letters decorating it. Though underneath the shadow of the cap, he still held dark blue eyes that were furious. More notably, his gun is still trained on the nations before him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones if you would be so kind to come on the other side of the weapons so you do not accidentally get shot. It would be much appreciated." He along with the ones behind him moved so a small pathway appeared for America and Liberty to take.

A teenage girl roughly shoved forward to the front of the children. She had tanned skin and a crazed look in her eye. If you look close enough faint lines of battle scars are scattered along her body, but it was mostly covered by the pink fitting shirt and skirt. Her blonde hair held perfectly despite the rough shoving she just did.

"If any of y'all move an inch, sides who we talked too, y'all will be shot! Y'all understand?!" Her voice was heavily accented, but held a sweet tang to it. Was it a threat?  
"Listen here, we are friends of these people!" England's face was getting red and he was sweating.  
America shared a glance with Liberty then looked to the kids. _(You dudes sure about this?)  
(Yeah. We even had a meetin' and everythin'.)  
_A dark look crossed the boy's face. His eyes shaded even darker. "Oi, we know exactly who you guys are, lobsterback!"

The nations paled except for Russia who was laughing in the background.

Another girl walked forward, but she looked almost exactly like the one who was already in front, and with her a boy who looked to be the eldest. A look of communication passed through the kids with excitement showing on their faces.

The new girl stepped up closer to the nations. She had a flannel dressing her body along with shorts and sandals. Her hair was in a slight mess from the bun it was in. Scars could also be seen on her. She pointed her gun at the nations. "Ready! Aim!" All the children moved as one aiming their choice weapons with expertise.  
"Fire!" The command came from the boy. He held a proud posture and all the children kept their eyes on him, or at least in his head they did. He was first after all.

All at once the kids pulled their triggers and the nations screamed in fear. France screamed the highest, England covered his face, Italy hid with Prussia behind Germany who had gotten into a defensive stance, Japan looked shocked, Spain went and hugged Romano, cough-hack South Italy, who yelled at him to let go, Canada was invisible at the time, and Russia had simply smiled. America and Liberty looked mildly concerned.

Silence…..

France's wail suddenly broke the air. "Oh no! I'm going to die! Look at me I am a mess!"

All the nations were soaked with water, and the kids were laughing. Some were even falling on the floor while others held each other up. America and Liberty were just smiling trying not to laugh until America was soaked by some of the kids. This caused Liberty to throw her head back and laugh at her surprised husband.

America shrugged, considering he was used to this, looked at the nations on the floor in shock or at least he hopped so. "So dudes! You guys alright?!"  
Germany glares at the American. "You will explain this now!"  
America once again shrugs. "Sorry dude, I didn't know about this so I can't explain."

A teenage girl stepped out from the crying children. She was dressed very modestly, but had a wild look in her eyes.

"Mr. Jones is correct. He knew nothing of this. My siblings and I were the ones who created the chaos. However, we do not apologize."  
England was furious. "You better bloody apologize you little-"  
"Oi! Back off lobsterback unless you want a black eye along with soaked clothes!" The boy from earlier put a protective arm in front of the girl England was yelling at. The children were glaring dangerously at England and the other nations.  
"They are children England." Liberty's voice was firm and dangerous, but it managed to break up the tension.  
France wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the couple behind the children. "Perhaps, America and your wife can tell us why kids are in your house?"  
The boy who ordered the children to fire spoke up. "My name is Dale. The boy ready to kill you is York. The girl behind him is Penny. The twins you saw are Caroline and Carolina. The rest will name themselves eventually."  
Japan quietly pointed out one thing, "Ah, thank you Mr. Dale for you name, but that does not explain why you are in America's house and why all of you soaked us with very realistic water guns."  
Carolina, who was next to her twin pulling at loose strands in her hair, glanced at the nations. "Perhaps we just wanted to shoot ya with water."  
Caroline swatted at Carolina before finishing the sentence. "And we could've always broken in."

The nations stared at the twins for a second considering the option, but the children knew them or so they said.

Italy, over the incident, cheered. "Ah they are so cute! They couldn't be harmful!"  
"They just shot at us!" Romano began hitting his brother.  
Russia moved closer to the children with his pipe. "Become one with Russia, da?"  
The children cried as one with anger. "NO!"

Chaos started to break out and individual fights started among the adults and children. Germany looked around and sighed.

"Everyone shut up now!" Everyone stopped and stared at the German. "Now you!" Germany points to Dale. "You looked the oldest, so tell us how you got in here and who you are! Also, why did you shoot us with water!"  
Dale looked to the others who all gave varying expressions. Some were fearful while others looked unsure but content. "We got in here because we live here." Giving an unsure looked to his parents who encouraged him to continue. " I am Dale….Jones. We are the states of the United States of America. We shot you guys because you deserved it. Now….. states….. SCATTER!"

Suddenly all of the states and parents disappeared in various ways away from the nations who were in shock. They stayed at the front door for a bit till England decided to hunt down America and demand answers. This of course lead everyone else to follow since they were curious, and why not?

Liberty could hear England cursing and decided that it was slightly childish to keep hiding in the closet. Stepping out, however, didn't prove much help because it almost gave the Brit a heart attack.

"Liberty? Were you there the whole time?" England shifted back from his shocked stance.  
"Yes, sorry to startle you England." Liberty bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the poor man. After all, it's not everyday you meet your little brother's kids that were a secret. Her muses were broken by an awkward cough.  
"Could I talk with you Liberty?" England no longer was showing expression.

I wonder what they are going to talk about? Also, where are they? It seems to look like an extra room with nothing in it.

"Sure England, but let's leave the extra storage room for now. It is kind of crowded." She tiptoed her way through the unseen mess and grinned once she was by England's side. "So what is it that you want to ask?"  
"Why did you hurt him so much? How did you get married? And Kids!" The Brit's eyes held only sadness. He did care for his former colony, but America just made it so hard!  
"How about we walk and talk? That way you can find the others, and I can get back to work?" A nod was the red-head's only answer.

"Okay, where to start? Hmm… Okay! I was formed by the split of the nation right? Well, I was kind of here before the war started, and I'm America's age because there was a need for someone to fight him and who better than someone like him? I'm not sure if that is the best way to put it, but I do have the knowledge of the land and its age so I match America's age in a way. We actually were dating as humans before the war, and didn't know each other was something more. To me, America was a northern who was a perfect gentleman, and I guess I was a southern belle. We were in love during the war and that is when we found out. It hurt. I didn't want to fight, but I couldn't allow him to harm my kids. They are mine! All of them! North. South. East. West. I love them all."

Liberty gave England a stern look to prove her point more before continuing.

"It is funny though, because some of the kids were there before I was. So, it took time to get used to having kids who were alive longer than I was. Eventually I lost, and America took us in but he could only do so much. We did get married, almost a combing of the nation again, and it was tough at first. The rebuilding phase wasn't that great and, if I'm remembering correctly, lasted 100 years? I'm not sure. However, we just didn't give up and eventually ended up with 50 something odd kids."

A laugh leaped out of her lips. "You know England, I don't mean to step on toes or anything, but he actually left to be your hero. You were his for so long."

England gave the redhead a disbelief look. "And how would you know that?"  
A mischievous grin fell on her lips. "Simple. I'm his wife. He tells me, and shows me, everything."  
England blushed. His whole face turned red as Liberty laughed at his discomfort."Well.. uh… That is good.. I guess. Ahem!" After straightening his top did he look at Liberty. "I'm glad you both are happy. I.. Uh..do they.. Um.."  
"No, they do not hate you. Maybe a grudge meaning pranks for the rest of your existence yes, but they do not hate you. After all, the south loves their dad and the north their mom; how could they hate you?"  
"Good."  
"Mmm…. Um England, if I may, could I ask a question myself?" Liberty for once looked so much younger to the Brit.  
"Yes. What is it?" He tried to peer and see her expression, but she just turned away.  
"Umm… Do you hate me? I mean could you ever be my brother? I just uh-" England shut the poor girl up with a hug.  
"Of course, I do not hate you, and you are my little sister seeing as you married my little brother." His response was a sniffle and a murmured thanks before she pulled away and wiped the edges of her eyes. "However, you still have much more explaining to do seeing as you barely gave an explanation at all."  
A small smile turned brighter. "Of course, but for now we are at our destination. Could you please help France convince Louis to come down and stop flying in mid air on the fan? I must head into the kitchen to cook lunch I believe. Good luck England." Her last words held an ominous threat to the Brit and he heard it.

 **A/N: Back on track! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I'm sorry for not responding to comments! If you have anything you want to say or any suggestions let me know! Thanks to those who helped with the newest chapter! *Round of applause* Bye bye!  
John 3:16 **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters etc etc

 _(words)_ Telepathic communication

"-And we canna cook them something truly tasty!"

"Ah.. Sorry did not know you both were in here Italies." Liberty had just walked into the kitchen to see the Italian brothers preparing for a cooking storm.

"What do you mean-" Romano's mouth was stuffed with a tomato before he could finish his sentence.

"Now, as much as I'm sure you want to, please do not cuss without a reason. After all, I am raising children in this household." A dark look in her eyes made the boys hide behind a pan. A sigh escaped her lips. "Besides.. Are you both not Italy? One is just North and one is South correct?"

"Ah- Yes! I am North Italy, but most call me Italy or Feliciano." The bright eyed brunette bounded over to the red-head. "My brother is South Italy and he is most commonly called-"

"Tch. My name is Romano." The more blunt twin stared down the woman across the kitchen. "...But if you want you can call me South Italy."

"Good the states will be glad to hear that. Now, how about we cook something up? After all there are over fifty people in this house at the moment." Liberty gave a smile as she went over to wash her hands at the sink.

The Italy brothers and Liberty were just about to start cooking when they heard a crash.

"Should we go check on that crash?" Feliciano glanced out the edges of his eyes out of fear of seeing a body lying in the middle of the living room floor.  
"Nope. Louis just fell off the fan after someone finally turned it on. Most likely one of his siblings since they are known to do that to one another. I'll run in there when I hear France and England scream of death." Laughter could be heard from the living room after the mother's quick response. Then a shriek could be heard from most likely France.  
"You people are hard core…." The elder of the brothers, Romano, gave a nervous glance at the woman. She did have a knife in her hands.  
"Louis just likes to party is all. Well, the salad is mostly done and the water is set to boil. Can I ask you two a question?"  
A murmur of begrudging agreement came from the eldest while the youngest cheered a yes.  
"Some of the kids have Italian descent and they want to know what your opinion is on some of their recipes...Would you mind tasting some and giving your opinions? Oh, and Romano be careful on what you say they will surprise you." Green eyes hid her amusement while she kept a collected expression.  
"We would love too!" North Italy spoke before his brother could say no. Liberty tried not to laugh at the disgruntled Italian.  
"Oh, and South Italy… do you know where Spain went?" Liberty did not expect the onslaught of denial.  
"...he probably went exploring with Prussia…" Romano tried to hide his red face in the pot of cooking noodles.  
Shaking her head she looked over to the pots and sighed at the thought of setting tables. "Who do you suppose should set tables today?"  
The brothers looked surprised. "You eat together?" Their voices mingled with each others.  
"Of course we do when we can! Though some of the kids work so it gets harder, but we try to eat together most of the time. I think it's the Western part of the map's turn, but I'm sure all the states are having fun so I guess I will set the table. You two finish up okay?"

Liberty walked out the room before the brothers could protest. She walked through a hallway not far from the kitchen and opened the first double doors on the left. Before her stretched rows upon rows of tables. This was their dining room. Moving to the back she opened closets full of tablecloths and silverware. Time to get started so she could be finished by lunch. Fifty plus people do take some time.

Her green eyes shimmered, but before she moved two arms wrapped around her waist. Glancing up she saw sky-blue eyes stare back at her. A gentle smile held both their lips.

"Already time to set up for lunch?" His glasses glinted slightly in the light casting a shadow on the side of his face.  
"Yes. Would you like to help since it is just me setting up this time?" She held a teasing grin as her eyes shimmered unnaturally.  
"Sure." Blue eyes started to glow.

Table cloths danced out of their places, while the forks and spoons greeted one another, as the knives lead the way to their seat. Cups spun in place waiting for their partners. A green-blue haze filled the room as the tables were being set. Each item would bow to the other in greeting before sitting down in its final spot. In just a few minutes the room that would soon hold fifty plus people was set for lunch.

"How do you suppose lunch will go today? Will they behave or cause a scene?" Laughter was her answer until she wiped away his tears.  
"Definitely a scene."  
"Shall we call?" She slowly moved from his grasp to her seat at the head of a table. Patting the seat next to her.  
"We shall." America took the seat and her hand before staring at the door waiting for the zoo that was about to appear.

( _Lunch is ready! Kids bring the nations with you, and you cannot conveniently forget to show them to the dining room and laugh as they wander the halls. Also, bring the food if you want to eat!)_

Liberty's voice rang throughout the Americans' minds before sounds from everywhere began to occur. However, what caused the most concern where the screaming Italians as they rode on a wave of children carrying them and the food. Chatter filled the hall as nations and states alike were pulled into the dining room and were passed food. They had cooked spaghetti with salad and bread. It was simple enough to make for a big group. Silence lasted for a moment as heads bowed then chatter immediately erupted again.

Everyone seated quickly, and the nations mostly sat near America and Liberty except for Canada and Mexico who were taken "captive" by the children. The other nations looked shocked to see food that wasn't fast food, and to see the family all in one spot.

"So, who is scarred yet?" America's answer was hands raised by all the nations except for Russia. Liberty just laughed at the expressions the nations were supporting.  
"A child fell from a fan then ran off dancing!" France did not look amused by Louis' actions.  
"He is fine. He just wanted to show off to you." Liberty began twirling a fork in the spaghetti.  
Japan's quiet voice filled them in next. "I had one little girl follow me the entire time, and some of her siblings joined."  
"That doesn't sound too bad Japan-"  
"They mumbled threats and praise the entire time."  
"Ah, well they are mad, but do enjoy anime." America was stabbing his salad and placing the lettuce in his mouth after he had spoken.  
Spain gave the parents a grave look. "Your kids are loco America! I was with Prussia when suddenly they started having a "show off" as they said. They forced us to join them and we could have been killed!" Prussia only shook his head violently while shouting about how the awesome him couldn't die.  
"Must've ran into Cali and York's show off. I thought that wasn't till next week. They must've bumped it up because of the nations' arrival. So, who won?" The nations stared dumbstruck at the mother of the children.  
"You realized they pointed guns at the awesome me right!" Prussia, who had secretly like the two, shouted at her to prove his point.  
"Well, you lived. If they wanted you dead you would be." America's words provided no comfort.  
Russia silenced the table with his words."No one would become one with Russia."  
"Good." The parents' looks had darkened for a brief moment.  
North Italy's tears brought the two back to the present. "They stormed the kitchen while you were gone Liberty and they lifted us up and stole the food we had worked so hard on!" South Italy looked ready to say choice words before an apology stopped him.  
"I'm sorry Italies. I asked them to guide the nations here and to get the food. I honestly didn't expect them to pick you both up and carry you both here with the food."

The nations all turned to the only two who haven't spoken. Germany and England. What atrocities did they have to endure? They did raise their hands didn't they?

"None of the children came near me except to yell random things at me." Germany gave the others a weird look.  
England gave a blank look. "They did not speak to me."  
America and Liberty shared a look before a glass tapping sounded, and the room hushed.

A boy rose and stood on the table of his siblings. He held a smirk that caused some to shake their heads at his confidence. His voice boomed throughout the room catching the attention of everyone whether they wanted to or not. The rest sat in anticipation.

"Hey I'm talking here! Any-ways we would like to thank everyone, and we have yet to show our gratitude! But first! We decided we don't want all you nations stampeding making a mess of our home so this will not happen again! Got it? We made a sign up sheet you get three to four groups and that is it! Now! FOOD FIGHT!"

The voice hushed, and all the children turned and threw food at the only two who had yet to experience their torture, and their parents of course, who had smartly ducked under the table.

This lasted a good thirty minutes before the kids ran out of ammunition. It also didn't help that they turned on one another. The children began filing out the room as the nations stayed in shock. They were covered in food, but England looked like a buffet. Where did the food even come from?

America and Liberty slowly peeked out from their hiding spots before laughing at the covered group before them. Tears ran down their cheeks as they sat properly in their seats.

"Um… Well, it seems everyone has been tortured now. But Jerry did have a good point with the sign up sheet. If any of you want to come back, and learn more about the states sign up and we will set up a date for you." America's voice trembled as he spoke. He was trying his best not to laugh.  
All the nations stood up and fled hearing Liberty's last words ring out behind them.  
"Welcome to the Jones family! Y'all come back now you hear!"

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Though, I am sorry it is short; I will try and work on that. Also, thank you for the comments! I'm glad you liked the prank. If you have any ideas or anything let me know! Thanks to those who help *applause* Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and ideas etc etc...

Somewhere in a house a phone rings. And rings. And rings. Till the poor resident picks up after putting down his bear of course.

"Canada speaking?"  
"CANADA! HELP! COME SAVE US!" The cry of six children reach the poor Canadian's ears before his face pales from the volume of voices.  
"What is going on?" The poor uncle of the states was now considering getting his number changed again. Since it worked so well this past time of course.  
After some shuffling was heard an older male voice cried through the phone. "Cali put on a horror movie! It's going to kill us! Uncle Mattie hurry!"  
"Ah-Mitch (Michigan) where is America?" The poor Canadian was mentally groaning at the thought of having to deal with the states. He loves them, but they are a handful and has to deal with his own kids too. Speaking of which, where are they?  
"Dad is paralyzed! I think it got him! Cali says we can't shoot the tv either! Help! OH! And tell everyone we said hi! Though, I think they are supposed to be at a-"  
"Dude shut up! He doesn't know about that!"  
"Ah-nevermind come save us!" The voices then began to argue as a female voice was shouting at them to shut up so she could hear the movie.

Canada sighed. His kids probably went to go party with some of the states, but they would stay out of trouble unlike America's kids. He can always call them later after he deals with the states to find out where they are at so long as Quebec doesn't answer the phone.

"Where is Liberty?" Shouting suddenly stopped as Canada heard more shuffling to answer the phone.  
A female voice answered this time. "Ah- Mom went to go pick up Lilo (Hawaii) and Lansk (Alaska). They were at a friend's house and got spooked or something so mom went to get them. So hurry up! We could die at any moment and I think Ida (Idaho) is prepping the bunker! This is bad Uncle Mattie!"

In the background Canada heard talking, and movement of a couch.  
"Minnie (Minnesota)...It's coming…"  
"Shh..if we stay quiet..I'm sure we can hide Ida…"  
"Both of you quiet… Mitch is trying to get Dad…"  
"Shut up Washington…"  
"Dakota I'm scared…"  
"It'll be okay..Monty (Montana)..."

Suddenly a shriek stopped all conversation, and the movie. Canada held his breath as he heard movement. He could just imagine the guns coming out of nowhere and into the hands of the country and states. Whoever the poor soul was, is about to get a new thing coming to them.

Cue the music! America leading the way, lead the states down a hallway that the scream came from. They reached the corner before glancing at one another. America moved first and aimed with his children not far behind. What they saw they did not expect.

Italy was waving a white flag frantically towards an open door with tears in his eyes. The nation and states walked slowly and peeked into the room. There in the room, which so happened to hold some of the armory of weapons, was Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Tex (Texas).

"America save me! They were playing with weapons, and when I opened the door they shot at me! It was so scary!" North Italy was now clinging to America's pant leg, and America was trying to get the country to let go. It's cute when his kids do it, but a little bit less with a country despite North Italy acting like a child.  
"Sup Dude and dudette? When did you get here?" The American gave a sheepish grin while the states began to converse amongst themselves.  
"Lily wanted to meet some of the states she has heard so much about so we came over. Liberty let us in, and asked Tex to show us to his armory. We were going over different ways to hide weapons from security when Italy opened the door, and we shot at him." The neutral male gave a deadpan look to the Italian still hugging America's leg.  
"Hey Pops, how is the horror movie? Also Mitch, Uncle Mattie is still on the phone." The teen looked to his younger family members with a grin.

He hand multiple weapons hidden to show the countries some of the things the siblings pass along to each other. Though, he probably should have went to the arms vault, but there was some government things that shouldn't be disclosed. Plus Mom did say to show his armory, and he was going to listen to what she said.

"Aw- Uncle Mattie! Sorry about that! North Italy was just scared by Tex, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein. I don't know what the problem is though...Either way we got out of the horror movie! I'll call you back later! Tell everyone I said hi! Byeeee!"  
"Mitch I paused the movie we can continue it later so I can show York that I am the best!" The tanned blonde sister gave a feral smile to her older brother.  
"Yeah right Cali, as if you could beat me!"  
"Shut it York! You were terrified too!" Her older brother looked at her in disgust.  
"Was not!"  
"Kids!" America gave a warning glance to the two bickering children. Now, he had to deal with the gun loving country and his son.  
"Sorry Dad!" The two chimed together in harmony.

Aw. The kids look so innocent! I bet they cause the most trouble in the house! Then again, there are fifty of them so who truly knows?

"Hey Pops. Can I go over to our airport security mock set up and show these two how it's really done? They think they can hide weapons better than me." America glanced at his son, who had spoken, and the two nations behind him. They wouldn't do much, and the kids would get a kick out of the betting pool.  
"I will make sure no one is harmed; especially brother." Liechtenstein glanced at the two. It would be interesting to see who could hide weapons better, but it is obviously her brother.  
"Sure, why not? Just be careful and no gun fights tonight." America almost forgot about the Italian on his leg until he tried to move. "Uh, dude, Italy could you let go?"  
"Ve- they won't shoot me will they?" America looked down the the grown nation hugging his leg. Where was Germany when you needed him?  
"Course not dude! Why not just go on home if you're that worried?" He gave a winning smile, but his kids started laughing.  
"Okay!" Suddenly the Italian let go, and jumped out the window. Everyone watched until he was out of sight. Did he walk there? Poor thing, but he does have a lot of energy!

The crew moved out to the living room except for those who wanted to watch the showdown between Switzerland and Tex. America made sure to get someone to record it so he can watch it later. After all, he has a bet to win. Cali skipped to the remote restarting the movie, much to the horror of her father and sibling. York was the only one who stayed. Right as the movie started again the door opened. Liberty and the kids were home!

America hopped off the couch to greet part of his family, and mostly to have an excuse not to see the movie. He wasn't afraid! Heroes don't get afraid! He just… knew what was about to happen so he didn't have to see it. Yeah! He wasn't afraid of the movie.

"Hey. We're back!" Liberty came in slightly struggling holding both Lilo and Lansk.

They had fallen asleep and she couldn't wake them. They looked so innocent when sleeping! Much different than when they are awake! She spotted America coming, and handed off Lansk to him while keeping Lilo steady in her arms. He pecked her cheek before they both went up the stairs to the children's rooms to put them to bed.

Once downstairs they shared a look at the peace they were holding for the moment. It didn't last long.

"York! You did that on purpose! I knew you were afraid, and you cut the movie off claiming it was an 'accident'!"  
"I did not! You're the one who sat on the remote! It's not my fault!"

Alarms blared in another part of the house, which so happened to hold the airport security equipment. Screams could be heard from there as well.

The two parents gave each other a small smile before doing rock-paper-scissors. Liberty won. She got to decide where to go.

"I'll deal with York and Cali, you deal with alarms and screaming children and nations?" Her smirk was answered with a smile.

She moved to the bickering kids in the living room as America could be seen running to some part of the house with his hands over his ears screaming, "What's going on?!"

Ah! Just a normal night in the Jones household. Isn't it quaint?

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, thank you for the comments and ideas! I'm sorry it's kind of short and not really thought out, but I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions or anything let me know! Thanks to those who helped (you know who you are) *applause and bows* Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters and ideas etc, etc.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Not even the sounds of the nations' voices could muffled the phone going off constantly, and it is impossible to make anything louder than them when they are fighting! Still, the red, white, and blue phone continued to go off.

Germany glared at the American who was texting during another world meeting. "America turn your phone off at this moment!" His frown became deeper when he realized America had not heard him. "AMERICA!"  
"Whoa! Sorry dude! We are planning the super bowl, and are deciding on the half-time. Also, we are planning a party! Any of you dudes wanna come?" He didn't even glance up from his phone when he said this considering his fingers were moving at light speed to answer all the messages.  
"No! I don't want to be shot at again!" North Italy eye's began to tear up while most of the nations minus the ones there were staring in shock.  
America cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably. "Well,..."

I guess this means it is flashback story time!

Switzerland finally conceded to go see these new states after constant begging from Lily. At this moment they were standing outside of the door to America's house, and were about to ring the doorbell when the door opened to show a red-head woman rushing out the house.

"Oh! Hello Switzerland and Liechtenstein! Um.. great I knew I should've looked at today's schedule! Ah well. You can come in, but I will not be able to show you around because I have to pick up two of my kids from a sleepover."

Switzerland looked at the rambling woman with distrust. His sister moved closer to her brother's side. The rambling mother turned momentarily and called out to a boy who was walking by. He was tan with a short strawberry blonde hair-cut, and was wearing a Chuck Norris t-shirt and jeans.

"Tex! Can you show Switzerland and Liechtenstein to the armory while I go pick up your brother and sister? Actually make that your armory since I don't remember who was in the family armory last. Would that be a problem? Your dad should be in one of the living rooms watching a movie with whoever else is here." A pout had appeared on the elder's face with drooping eyes to match. Liberty was doing a puppy dog look to guilt her son into helping.  
"Sure ma. Also, some of the states decided to hang out with... the thirteen from up north…" The younger boy gave a glance at the two nations in the doorway. Just because they decided to show themselves didn't mean Canada's kids wanted to be known. Except for maybe Quebec is the rumor. Perhaps he could ask one of the northern states if its true.  
A muffled groan was pressed behind Liberty's lips. "Fine. Who is in charge this time? Does your dad know?"  
"Umm… I think either capital or the first? Dad knows they went out with them." He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really ask when Nova (Nevada) said she was going to get some big money tonight from their cousins. He just hoped that his mother understood why he said Ontario and New Brunswick's names in code. From her knowing look she did.  
"Okay. Okay. I will deal with that later. Switzerland and Liechtenstein I put you in the capable hands of Tex! Bye I'm taking one of the SUVs!"

Liberty ran off in the night leaving an awkward atmosphere between the nations and state. I wonder how they are going to break the ice? I bet you it has to deal with guns. Wait! Look! The awkward silence is about to be broken by Tex.

"So...do you like guns?" The boy's blue eyes stared at the two with a blank expression.  
"Yes." Switzerland eyed the boy as the child began to smile. His sister gave a curious expression wondering what was going on.  
"Good follow me, and I will show y'all my collection." The boy began walking down the hallway he had came from, and the nations followed silently.

They walked together in silence for a few minutes until the boy stopped abruptly in front of a door. He place his fingers on the knob and waited for a second for a faint beeping to be heard before turning the knob and pushing the door open. His frown didn't sit well with the nations.

"Well, sorry that took too long. Guess I either got to speak to the tech club or the voodoo club about the house again. Would fix it, but I don't know what side it's on." The Texan walked into the room that had every inch covered in some form of weapon or another.

I think Switzerland is going starry eyed, and Lily is getting worried about her brother. Did anyone else here the click as the door shut? I wonder what would happen if someone opened it?

"Is this all yours?" Switzerland must have gotten out of his shock because he was in the face of the boy. He looked very serious. Lily looked very concerned.  
"Big brother are you feeling well?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and gave her a small smile before giving the boy a very serious look.  
Tex had wandered over to one section of the weapons looking proud. "Of course. We all have one, and then there is the family vault. Some collections are better than others. Mine is pretty good. Y'all want to handle any of them? We can even see who is better at hiding them." Just as he said that he flipped a knife at Switzerland who caught it, and placed it down on the table near the door.  
"Please kid, I would over take you with my skill." As the gun-enthusiastic nation spoke he picked up a handgun on a shelf near him as if appraising it. Lily only nodded sagely at his words.  
A snort brought his attention back to the state. "As if! I bet I could beat you!" The state had picked up a rifle that was near him.

A crash was heard near the door as it opened. Two gun shots rang out, and so did a shriek. North Italy was laying on the floor crying while flapping a white flag. A vicious grin overcame Switzerland as he readied his gun once more, but was stopped when he noticed America and other states now crowding the door. Eventually North Italy left, and the others headed elsewhere to complete the beat that was taking place before it was interrupted.

"And that is how Italy almost got shot." America looked again at his phone which had not stopped going off during the story.  
"HOLD UP! The awesome me wants to know who won! Switzerland or the kid?" Prussia had really gotten into the story when he heard that Switzerland was going to go up against a state. Other than that, he would tell you it was boring.  
America paused his typing that he resumed to look at Switzerland, and Lily. He gave the two a questioning glance asking if it was okay to say. After a nod from Switzerland, well, more from Lily he met the awaiting eyes of the rest of the world. "Tex did, but by accident."  
"WHAT?! HOW?" Prussia was now laying on the table trying to grab at the American who slid back.  
"If you want to know come to my super bowl party!" Collectively the nations groaned because they all wanted to know which meant they were all going to America's family super bowl party. Slowly they gave their consent, and unbeknownst to them, their demise. After all, it is American football.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading! I'm so sorry it is late, but I did not have access to the internet for a while so I hope you can forgive me. If you have any comments or anything you want to say just tell me! Thank you to those who comment! Also, Thanks to all those who help! *applause* Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	10. Chapter 10: Random Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters the rest goes to their rightful owners etc etc..

Prussia, Germany and Italy wandered up the path to America's house only to see England and France waiting at the door. The path and house had been decorated in children halloween decorations. It really looked like a pumpkin had spit up on the trees with bats just dangling from the branches. Germany grimaced at the clash while his brother and Italy chatted excitedly.

France was the first to notice the extra visitors and turned to glance at them with a vulgar smile. "Oh hon hon...Hello what are you doing at America's house?" An annoyed Brit turned to face who the Frenchman was speaking too.  
"Well, the awesome me received a text demanding my presence and to bring Germany and Italy with me. Why are you here?" Prussia was waving his phone in front of their faces as a prize he had won.  
"We received a text too. Why do you suppose America texted us?" England looked irritated. After all, he did have preparations to do for his own Halloween.  
"Perhaps Mr. America wanted to share Halloween with us!" Italy held a nervous edge in his voice as he remembered the last time he was here.

Before anyone could respond two voices could be heard coming from the closed door the nations were waiting in front of. America who was dressed as Beetlejuice and Liberty who was dressed as Carrie opened the door. Their surprise only confused and annoyed (cough England cough) the other nations.

"Dudes why are you here?" America scanned the crowd hoping for an explanation that wouldn't ruin his kids night. After all, they have been planning their classic haunted house for weeks. Liberty bit her lip to hide her laughter.  
"What do you mean you bloody idiot! You told us to come!" England barged into the house noting its darker and more sinister look than the surrounding yard. The other nations followed a bit more slowly.  
"I'm afraid England that it was probably one of the kids who texted you and not America seeing as his phone has been missing for quite some time." Liberty's bloody look had Italy scrunching up closely to Germany who was staring at the Italian.

A frustrated sigh and very distinct laughs could be heard from three of the nations. Take a guess. If you guess Prussia and France were laughing then congrats you would be right! America glanced behind him and shrugged wondering what he should do with the extra unexpected guests.

"Well, dudes I don't-"  
"Why don't you see the haunted house the kids have put on! This year's theme is classic I'm told. Though only some of the kids are going to be here since others went to parties or trick or treat!" Liberty's smile even had her husband giving her suspicious looks.

Prussia snorted. "Nothing can scare me! I'm too awesome for this, but I want to see Germany get scared." Germany gave an irritated glare at his brother, but sigh when he realized Prussia had the car keys. Why did he let him drive again?  
"Can we Germany? Can we go through the haunted house?" Italy had grabbed onto Germany's arm and started chanting. Germany tried to pull away, but gave in when his brother grabbed his other arm and did the same thing. A sigh was heard before a nodd appeared.  
France had given the British man next to him one look before giving a taunt. "I bet you would be terrified England, and probably scream like the little girl you are."  
England glared at the frog next to him. "Tch. I would not though I bet you would cry like a child." The two began to grab at each other to throw fists.  
"Guys don't fight in the doorway… Come on that is so not hero like.."

A door slammed casting all the attention behind the nations behind them. When they faced forward America and Liberty were nowhere to be seen. Echos of laughter was left in their wake as flashing lights directed the paths of the nations. They slowly began to move along the hallway until a high pitched whine echoed behind them. They slowly turned to the sound of a deep tearing sound in the air. Behind them was a masked male holding a chainsaw running at them at top speed. Italy's cry was heard before he outran the rest of the group who had fixed their pace at a sprint.

Laughter could be heard as the nations quickly split off into different hallways. Italy had clung to Germany as they went right, Prussia went straight ahead laughing, while France and England ran to the left cursing the figure behind them who was no longer chasing due to the fact they were laying on the floor laughing.

"York. Dude you okay?" America nudged his son with his foot. The boy had stopped laughing after gasping for a moment.  
"Dad that was amazing! I did not expect them to act like that! I mean Italy of course, but the others… just wait until I show everyone the video." A cackle soon came out from behind the mask of the child.  
His father just glanced at him with an amused smirk. Blackmail was useful every once in awhile.

Further down the middle hallway came a dark creature with a pale face frozen in a scream came creeping after the white haired male before her. Slowly she pulled out a knife prepared to strike before he sneaked into a room and turned his head to face her.

"I can see you, you know." Her voice was slithery while holding a scraping rasp to it.  
"Do I look sexy?" He gave the 'monster' a grin while posing for a picture. He kept up his posturing after he heard a groan from the child in front of him. That is until he felt a dead hand come down on his shoulder. Slowly glancing to his side he say a pale child that looked as if the air could wave him away. His purple-blue eyes gazed into Prussia's soul.  
"It is all your fault." The voice was small and whispery. "You did this to me…" His grip on Prussia's arm suddenly became stronger. "I died because of you!" A dark fire came from around the child. "You...were...just...too….awesome…" Prussia's scream tore through the house before he passed out on the floor.

The children looked at each other. The girl took off her mask showing her tan skin and dark hair. She moved over to where the pale boy was and grabbed his hand. The children kick Prussia for good measure to make sure he was still alive. A groan washed relief over them. The two felt arms wrap around them. Their mother's face entered their vision as they looked up.

"You two did a good job." She held a small laugh in at the uncomfortable looks on the children's' faces. "Do not worry. He will absolutely love the fact that you made him pass out though he will never admit it so I hope you have it on tape."  
"Of course mother." The pale boy showed his mother the camera that was set in the corner of the hallway.  
"Nice. Well, I'll go take Prussia outside Lank. You and Lilo can either help your siblings or get York to take you trick or treating your call." The kids scampered off to find their older brother as their mother lifted the unconscious Prussian in her arms and carried him outside. Their laughs became distorted throughout the hallways.

"Germany...do you hear laughing?" Italy was holding onto Germany's arm. Laughter was coming from a hallway to his left, but it didn't sound right.  
Germany sighed wishing he could have just left instead of going through this house which will cause Italy to have nightmares and crawl into his bed again. Then, he will have to kick the Italian out like always. The laughter was creepy though. "Just ignore it Italy." The Italian barely nodded.

Suddenly the flashing lights that had been guiding the two flickered off. A deep guttural sound came from the far side of the room. One light flickered on at a time until only a portion of the room that they had wandered into was lit. A little girl walked out almost cooing at the corner. A television flickered to life, but only static played. The little girl turned to the nations and screamed as hands came out from a closet and grabbed the child to an empty void. The nations stared in shock before Germany started to run and help, but was thrown across the room by an unknown force. The closet doors slammed shut and the cries of the child were silent. The television flickered slightly before a little girl's voice was heard. "Mommy….Daddy…."

Italy's wails were heard as he grabbed onto Germany's arm and fled from the house. Germany looked confused, but otherwise fine. He had actually fallen onto some pillows that were strown on the side of the room. It was very plush. As the two disappeared from sight two girls exited the once empty closet.

"Ari (Arizona) that was amazing!" The younger girl smiled at her older sister who was still wearing the dark clothing that allowed her to move unseen.  
"Thanks Cali. Though you promised me candy so can we go now?" The younger of the two had honey blonde hair with dark blue-green eyes. She was sweet and spicy. Sweet to those she loves, and spicy to everyone else.  
"Sure sis! Let me just change into something more appealing." The girls moved out the dark room with the television left flickering in the corner that would call out every couple of seconds.

France and England had stopped running by this point. They were more accurately arguing with each other on how they lost the others. After all the blame wasn't either of theirs, but it must have been one of theirs or else how did they end up alone? Their voices only quieted when a chant was heard from a room near them. Slowly the two peeked their heads in the doorway. Two girls were holding one another. Their silent cries chanting softly in the room.

"Please help us...help us please...he is coming to kill us…" Their voice mingled creating a harmony that was hypnotizing.  
"Little girls are you okay?" France moved to help the two, but as soon as he took a step England yanked him back as a clawed hand came from the ground striking the two girls. Their screams caused both men to flinch.  
"Hahah you're mine now!" Their screams were swiftly cut off as they fell to the floor. A disfigured face turned to the two who watched the scene in silent horror. "And you are next! Better not fall asleep!" His laughter stirred the two to run out of the room.

As England and France were sprinting to find an exit arms were reaching out from the walls and ground grabbing at the two trying to pull them into deteriorating bodies. A moaning was coming from the mouths of the beasts trying to eat whatever they could grasp. Tears pricked France's eyes as he felt the rip of his clothing. England's throat tightened to hold back the scream trying to rip out his lungs. Finally they see a door. Their bodies slammed into the door and tumbled together outside on the grass. Their eyes looked up to see a childish sign along with food decorating the yard.

America and Liberty looked at the two on the ground with a smile. Italy and Germany were eating one of the many sweets that were displayed on the tables. Prussia was talking to two children excitedly asking them so many questions they couldn't answer. The children looked like they were having fun. Speaking of children the yard was covered in monsters that were haunting the house just moments before. The two rose and sat on a nearby bench trying to catch their breath. Silently a small bat flew between the two. Both slowly moved their heads to the bat who looked at them innocently before England jumped away screaming while France ran away crying.

Once both were calmed enough by the couple who were parents to the monster a small secretive glance was shared before they leaned into the nations who had gathered around them. "Happy Halloween!" With that the crowd began laughing maniacally.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it even though it is really late! I'm sorry for that and please forgive me. Thank you for reading though, and I hope you enjoyed the random story. Also, Happy Belated Halloween! If you have any comments or anything just let me know. I plan on getting the main story started up again real soon promise! Thank you to everyone who helps *applause* Bye bye!  
John 3:16 **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character and ideas etc etc..

The nations stared at the door questioningly. They did want to hear the ending to the story on how Texas had beaten Switzerland by accident, but was it worth going to an American super bowl party? I mean there are some scary stories about those things.

An impatient Prussia reached the front of the mob and pressed the doorbell signalling their arrival. Stomps could be heard from the other side of the door before it was swung open by an excited America.

"Dudes you made it! I was beginning to think you guys chickened out!" The happy nation was decked out in team colors. His face was painted with war paint almost.  
"Of course I came the awesome me would never chicken out!" The Prussian looked disgusted that such a thing was mentioned.  
Just as America was about to respond a person jumped on his back. Liberty smooched her husband's face smearing his paint while effectively smearing her own onto his cheek. "Come on! Game is about to start and the kids are already getting reared up! Also, I heard everyone came to hear how Tex won which will be told during breaks. I do not mean commercial breaks, but like running to the bathroom breaks got it? Now hurry up or we will miss the kick-off!" Liberty disappears as America runs off with her on his back into the living room.

The nations looked at one another before heading into the chaos. Screams could already be heard to the front door. They have no idea what they decided to walk into do they? Apparently the kids have called dibs on seats, and someone was not playing by the rules. Two voices could be heard from the screaming of children.

"Get out of my chair! I called dibs and I don't care if you are a guest you will not sit in the chair with the best view of the tv!"  
"Well, you should have gotten here before my butt landed in it!"  
"Shut up! We are trying to watch!"  
"Hey don't yell at them, and nothing has started yet! 'Sides I got money riding on their fight so I need an ending!"  
"Don't bet on who is going to win the argument!"

The nations stayed at the entrance of the living room and watched the chaos. What had they agreed too? They couldn't even tell who was arguing because there were so many people packed in the room. Three tvs lined the walls, but the room that used to be so big was now cramped with bodies.

"Dudes! Over here!"America was waving his hands frantically to the nations in the corner of the room with one of the tvs. Liberty was situated on the arm of his car holding snacks in her hands while she chewed on the one she just threw in her mouth. "Sorry, dudes you will have to sit on the floor because the other places are full."  
"What do you mean-" Prussia glanced at the seats to see children covering every space.  
"America are all these kids the states?" France looked to the children who looked less like Liberty and America and more like someone else.  
"Sum uf 'em 'r' fwi'nds." Crumbles trickled down Liberty's chin as she tried to answer. America gave her a look to which she pouted at.  
"As my childish wife was trying to say…" A small punch in the shoulder was her response to being called childish. "Some of the kids here are friends to the states."  
"Dad! Game starting!"

A silence settled as the nations looked to one another. They settled on the floor next to some of the children who were not able to grab a seat. Music started up and cheers erupted. When were they ever going to find out the ending to the story about Texas beating Switzerland?

 **A/N: I'm so sorry to leave everyone hanging for so long. I ran into writers block and then my schedule became busy, but there is no room for excuses so I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you for reading! Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! If you have any suggestions or anything just let me know. Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters etc. etc.**

Well it seems our dear writer has had writer's block, and has no idea how to continue the story. Tough luck huh? However, now apparently the lazy writer decided to at least try. Anyways for the story so far, fights have broken out among the guests because of the game. Looks like one team who was no expected to win is like really far ahead. Oh well. Now for the nations!

"Vee… Germany! Japan! These people are scary! Why are they fighting?" The Northern Italian was clinging to his friends' arms while crying loudly. This was getting some dark looks from the surrounding kids.

"We don't know Italy, but stop crying you are causing a scene." Germany was slowing trying to back away from the kids whose looks had become increasingly angry. Japan was too busy drawing the too in his notebook to notice that they had bumped into others.

"Sir, I know you are a guest so I won't punch your lights out, but you have blocked my view of the tv. Oh I am Georgia." A frizzy blonde with fierce green eyes stared at the German and Italian.

Italy jumped away from her landing in Russia's lap, and Germany scooted back to his spot. A screech was heard which was met with angry threats and a creepy laugh.

"Ah.. dudes you might want to quieten down or else some of the states might knock you out." America gave the two a sympathetic look. At least until Liberty jumped onto his back screaming that her team was winning.

"These people are bloody crazy!" England was constantly being shoved by the children around him who were fighting about the teams. A wail was being heard about how their team was losing, and the other must be cheating.

Annnddd another fist fight has broken out over that statement. It seems the states friends are pretty chill about what was going on, and were watching the game in peace. France tapped one of the children on the shoulder.

"If you don't mind telling me, but how are you so calm while the states are going crazy." The Frenchman grunted when another stray kick was met with his back.

"It's just football." The violet eyed child stared at him as if he were stupid.

"Just football?! You guys are just as bad when it is hockey! Actually you are terrifying when its hockey." The boy glance to the kid next to him which looked almost identical except for the hair was slightly darker. Glancing at the Frenchman he gave a smirk. "I'm Drake or South Dakota by the way, and you are about the get punched."

France moved quickly before two kids brawling landed in his spot. He was never coming to a Superbowl party with these people again. He felt a tap on his shoulder and spotted Liberty.

"Sorry France. They usually aren't this bad, but they are showing off because all of you are here." She moved just in time before two more children walked through with snacks.

"Madam do not worry about me. Though I might avoid your house next time this Superbowl comes around." France was met with a laugh before cheers erupted. Somebody had made a touchdown. And suddenly it all stopped as the halftime show began its preparations.

"Tell the awesome me the rest of the story!" Prussia had jumped onto the chair America was sitting on. The American looked disgruntled at his view being block, but if he told the story then maybe they would stop bothering him about it.

"Fine dude, but get off!" He shoved the albino onto the floor. His wife sauntered over and took the spot Prussia was once at.

"Besides his team is losing so he has time to tell you." Her words were met with a playful growl. Or at least the nations hoped it was playful otherwise they were leaving before the two would get in a fight. They have a feeling it would be very dangerous to be around.

"So when I got there Switzerland and Tex were laying on the floor under the airport scanner. A small pocket knife was laying next to Switzerland's hand from where it had slipped out of its hiding spot." Laughter could be heard from the kids around Tex who was blushing. Their calm and collected brother had fallen under a nation. Tex quickly used his mother's favorite move and slapped the back of his siblings' heads.

"Tex don't you be hitting your siblings' heads! I don't care if you have seen me do it to your father!" The red head shouted over the noise to her son. Tex looked down not wanting to further aggravate his mother.

"Anyways… We played back the video, and it turns out the other who were in there started arguing managed to push their sister into the two who were both about to go into the scanner knocked them both in there and the knife that fell out was Switzerland's. They counted the weapon and Tex had one more because of the knife setting off the alarms. No big deal." The hero grinned. Sure it wasn't a big deal, but he did win the bet so he got free chores from the kids for a month.

"Tch. That is lamer than I thought it would be." Romano was sitting with some of the kids who were comparing notes with him about food.

The other nations were in shock trying to see how their curiosity gotten them into this mess. They thought there was more to the story, but now they couldn't leave. That would be considered rude after all. Luckily for them they soon got into the spirit after their let down of a story. The commercials were cute, the game heated up and went into overtime, and the team that was losing won.

"No! They were losing! How did they win?" Liberty was shouting at the tv after the game was over as her husband laughed at her.

"Alright kids time for bed. Your mother is going to be there a while. Also nations I will lead you out it is time for you guys to go or else they will never go to sleep." America patted his wife on the shoulder as he heard the mass of people to their destinations.

Well, guess that is the end for this story. Mostly because I think the author ran out of ideas. Who knew the Superbowl could be so crazy with the Jones family? Also, I wonder if the nations noticed that at least thirteen of the children there looked nothing like America or Liberty. Wonder who they belong to? Whelp. Draw a circle that's the Earth! Buh-Bye!

 **A/N: I am so sorry! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story it truly means a lot to me! I am sorry, but I will not be updating regularly; however, I will try to update more often. Thank you again!  
John 3:16**


End file.
